Tenya Iida
Introduction Iida is a technical fighter, requiring a lot of mec hanical skill and situational awareness, in order to be effective. Using his speed to outmaneuver and outsmart the opponent in order to pull off his devastating combos. Keeping up the pressure is key move list and explanations''' to start off, let’s look at his grounded jab: Iida’s jab comes out on frame 14, which is fairly average, so you shouldn’t expect to win many jab wars with it. Combined with his fast dash though, it can still be hard to predict and guard in time if the opponent isn’t paying attention. Other than that, it’s fairly standard ground yellow: for this move, Iida will do a slide with a total of 3 hits, it’s decent for interrupting normal attacks but the main problem with it, is that you can’t dash cancel out of it, which means it most like will lose yellow trades. If you hit this move while the opponent is on the ground, they will be in hitstun for a long time, which gives you enough time to follow up with pretty much anything you like. If you hit the opponent while they’re in the air with it, they’ll get flung too far away for you to follow up on it. red attack: Iida’s red attack is really good, it’s fast, applies little to no scaling and it reaches far into the air, so it can even catch aerial opponents. Since the red bounces the opponent, you will have to get used to the timing in order to follow up on it effectively. If used in combination with your fast dash and some tricky movements, it can be devastating. ' ' ''' aerial jab: His aerial jab has decent priority, but it’s still not as fast as, say gran torino or uraraka. It’s best used as an approach, and applies very little scaling, so it’s optimal for a combo starter. The tracking on this move is notable, but other than that, it isn't really that special ' ' ' aerial yellow: Iida’s air yellow is really good. It’s fast, is a great combo starter and the spin he does propels him upwards, which actually allows him to dodge some moves. It lends itself very well to winning armour trades, as well as beating out normal approaches. It also applies very little scaling, which makes it very good for extended combos. ' ' ' Quirk 1: Iida winds up a kick by doing a half circle towards your opponent. The damage on this move is massive, dealing 60 damage on its own. It can be used to wallsplat or in neutral where if timed right, can loop around a projectile and smack your opponent in the face for big damage. This move also has deceptively low endlagg, making it safe on block. With the added bonus of being able to catch some people off guard, even if missed, because of its low endlagg. All this makes it a great combo ender, or a tool to catch people off guard with in neutral, if you feel nothing else is working. one thing to note, you cannot dash cancel out of quirk 1. ' ' ' Quirk 2: Iida jumps back a bit then throws himself full speed towards the opponent. On the ground you can press the dash button, as he is landing, in order to cancel into a dash. This makes his quirk 2 a very useful tool for faking out your opponent or dodging an attack while instantly retaliating with your own. Though in the air, you cannot cancel it with a dash, he can however turn it into his tilt quirk 2 if you press quirk 2 again during his windup. This works both on the ground and in the air. one thing to note, you can dash cancel this, even if hit on block. ' ' ' Tilt Quirk 2: Iida winds up, then jumps forward with a red kick bouncing the opponent against the floor. This is a good combo extender, as it allows for a follow-up without having to dash cancel. Keep in mind you can only do this once in a combo, the second one in the same combo will not bounce, preventing you from following up. This is also incredibly unsafe to throw out in neutral, because if missed, the endlagg on it will let the opponent basically do anything they want. All of this means it’s best used in blockstrings or for combos. Plus ultra 1: Iida kicks the opponent upwards then follows up with 5 more helicopter kicks. It’s among the highest damaging plus ultra 1’s in the game and it even gives you a buff after using it. That being a big speed buff, some of his moves also get different properties too, after a plus ultra 1. This means his combos change, after a plus ultra 1. It requires a lot of practice, but getting good at plus ultra 1 combos can result in some very big damage. Plus ultra 2: this plus ultra is inferior to plus ultra 1 in almost every way. Only use this if you want to 100% secure a victory and you really need that extra 30 damage to do it.